When The Day Met The Night
by chibixbabe
Summary: So he said, "Would it be all right if we just sat and talked a little while? If in exchange for your time, I gave you this smile?"


**When The Day Met The Night**

_~So he said, "Would it be all right if we just sat and talked for a little while... If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"~ _

* * *

The light of the setting sun flooded the small garden when a petite blond wandered along a narrow pathway. She had flaxen hair that glowed in the light of the sun, and eyes like the blue summer sky. She carried small teacup on her orange sketchpad along with a box of drawing utensils. Her lemon yellow dress flew in the wind as she dreamily walked down the path. The warmth of summers breeze began getting to her and her weary eyes searched amongst the green umbrella shaped trees for shade. The blond spotted a cool spot just in the middle of the garden and danced her way over to the medium tree. She sat down, placing the teacup and saucer to her right and the box to her left with the sketch book on her lap. With a light smile she began to sketch the surrounding garden.

Just a little ways off a shaggy haired boy was stumbling down a path looking more exhausted then drunk. His messy blond hair covered his eyes but it was obvious they were a shocking color of blue. The petite blond girl didn't see him as she was engrossed in drawing a tiny budding weed that was at her toes. His heart had been broken a few weeks previous and he had the dark aura of depression floating around him. Maybe that's what caught her eye, maybe his angry mumbling caused her to look up. Whatever it was, something caused her blue eyes to peer over her sketchbook at the dazed boy. His dark eyes turned to her, seeing her for the first time. Something in his heart was saved from the pain he had been feeling just by looking into her eyes.

"Hello?" she spoke softly, almost angelically and his eyes got a full glimpse of her. The blond girl was barefoot and she appeared to be drinking from a small teacup that sat to her right.

"Hi..." his voice was rough, ragged almost. She jumped from the volume of his voice and nearly knocked over her box of drawing things, "Did I scare you?" she shook her head quickly.

"I just... you... I don't..." she barely choked out with a red blush coating her face.

"I do that to people a lot..." the girl was trying to form a coherent sentence and he could see she was having some difficulty, "The name's Roxas... Roxas Tsuki... yours?"

"N-Namine... T-Taiyō," she choked out.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked feeling a familiar air about her, then realizing her shyness was going to keep him from an answer, "Do you go to Radiant Garden High?" she nodded, "That explains it."

"You know Sora Okashii right?" she seemed to be gaining a bit of voice from the passing moments together.

"Yeah... Why? You know him?"

"My best friend Kairi... Tsuyoi... she's been chasing after him... since we were younger," she chuckled and it reminded the boy of falling snow, cooling him in the warmth of the summer day.

"Oh. I know who you're talking about. Feisty, redhead? Yay-high?" he held his hand up to is shoulder and she nodded, "I think those two are perfect for each other. Sora's crazy about her, but she frightens the living daylights out of him. She scares me too," he shuddered jokingly and her pure laugh trickled to his ears. His heart jumped at the sound and it yearned to hear the sound again.

"You look exhausted... would you like to...?" she drifted off at the end of her sentence but she gestured to her side.

"I would... yeah..." something struck him nervous and he was unable to look at her without letting pink tinge his cheeks.

"How come I've never seen you around here? I come out here all the time... this is the first I've seen you... or anyone come by in a long time," she smiled softly making his own lips pull up at the edges.

"I was just wandering... I haven't been around here all summer. I haven't come here since... well... my ex-girlfriend," he let his eyes drift away from her and down the path of trees.

"Oh... sorry, I didn't... I mean I had no..." she started choking out words with guilt rushing over her.

"It's okay... it was a few weeks ago..." the blue eyes he had first notice caught his greying, pale blue ones, "You... you remind me... your eyes are like..." his words were slow, broken by his fumbling heart. He knew his words sounded ridiculous for just meeting this girl and it might have been the rebound of just seeing his ex-girlfriend in the arms of some platinum body builder type. Something about the way her smile made him feel... different... he knew some of it must of have been true. His pink cheeks made her giggle and he brightened at the sound once again.

"You seem as tongue tied as me."

"Well... I was going to say something ridiculous... but, you probably have a boyfriend, so..." he let his eyes break from hers and drifted down her slender figure.

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" she blushed knowing his eyes were sizing her up and she took the chance to do the same. His plaid, red shirt hung loosely over his torso and the white wife beater beneath clung tightly to his well developed muscles.

"You're... gorgeous... and you seem..." the word was hanging on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back, "You just seem like the girl who should have a boyfriend."

"Well you are wrong... I have no one special to call my own... No one to sit out here and talk to me when I'm lonely..." Namine's heart seemed to be dropping else where and he could see it in her eyes.

"I could... be here... If you ever feel sad or just want to sit and talk for a while," he pulled himself closer to her, closing the gap with their arms touching slightly and her face turned a light pink.

"T-Thanks... but how...?"

"I'll come here everyday... and I'll wait for you... or you wait for me. Then you and I can talk... about anything your heart desires."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she playfully smiled, poking his noes with a slender finger making him blush slightly.

"I hope you do..." he smiled and leaned over her shoulder to peek at her sketchbook. She had taken her original beginning sketch, which was of the sun setting over the trees of the garden, and added a moon with twinkling lights of the stars surrounding it, "Amazing..."

"Oh it's nothing special..." she blushed, not knowing that Roxas wasn't referring to the drawing in her lap.

* * *

That was the one-shot inspired by the corresponding song by Panic at the Disco, from the album Pretty. Odd. I must dedicate this to startscribbling12 because she's awesome like that. Aren't you surprised? No kissy-kissy goo-goo hehe. I had to restrain myself. I hope you liked it.

P.S. Tsuki means moon in Japanese, Taiyō means sun, Okashii means amusing, and Tsuyoi means strong. If you can catch why I used those, you get brownie points


End file.
